1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a basketball with a polyurethane cover and, more particularly, to an improved basketball with an interior balloon-like spherical bladder, an intermediate layer formed of spiral wound strands, an exterior shell formed of two hemispherically shaped carcass members with exterior channels, and polyurethane inserts adhered to the exterior member between the channels.
2. Description of the Background Art
Significant advances have been made in connection with basketballs to improve their overall playability by providing high rebound capabilities, improved wear characteristics and superior feel during handling. The basketballs with the greatest combinations of such desirable properties are those covered with exterior panels of high quality leather. Such leather basketballs are traditionally used during indoor play by the National Basketball Association and other professional leagues as well as the NCAA, high schools, etc. Inferior play is provided where the inserts are fabricated of high quality synthetic materials or where cheaper natural materials are utilized. Significantly inferior basketballs, as for out door and recreational use, are made of a variety of other techniques.
Types of cover materials in descending order of playing characteristics are grain leathers, split leather, polyurethane and then polyvinyl chloride. All known synthetic covers, however, have lower rebound characteristics compared to real leather although some of the higher grade synthetics are nearly to the quality of lower grade leathers. None, however, have the overall improved rebound capabilities or wearability or feel of leather.
As evidenced by a large of number of prior art patents to basketballs and their methods of fabrication, efforts are continuing to improve the characteristics of basketballs while maintaining reasonable costs. Note for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,119,618 to Molitor; 4,093,219 to Piraud; 4,333,648 to Aoyama and 4,462,590 to Mitchell.
The patent to Molitor relates to a basketball of the type adapted to be gripped and bounced in play and has an inner carcass provided with fibrous reinforcements and a cover therearound. The improvement comprises a cellular sponge layer disposed between the inner carcass and the cover for facilitating depression of the cover.
The patent to Piraud relates to balls for sports which consist of an external wear layer surrounding a bladder which also forms the body of the ball. The exterior layer is made from a powdered or liquid elastomeric resin comprising a polycondensation product of at least one compound of the group consisting of the dicarboxylic acids and esters of the dicarboxylic acids having a molecular weight of less than 300 with a polyalkylene-oxyglycol whose molecular weight is between 400 and 6000, and at least one diol having a molecular weight of less than 250. The external layer, suitably of rubber or leather, is secured directly to the bladder/body by a polyurethane-base adhesive or the like.
The patent to Aoyama relates to an improved inflatable type ball comprising a rubber tube used as a ball substrate which is introduced with gas under pressure. A reinforcing winding layer is formed by simultaneously winding the combination of a nylon thread and either an elastic rubber of urethane elastomer thread around the outer periphery of the rubber tube. A surface cover layer is made of a natural or synthetic leather stock which covers the reinforcing winding layer therewith through an adhesive with or without interposing and intermediate rubber layer formed by molding and vulcanization on the peripheral surface of the reinforcing winding layer.
Lastly, the patent to Mitchell relates to a padded game ball comprising an inner bladder assembly and an outer carcass enclosing the bladder assembly. The carcass comprises an outer cover of relatively tough durable material, padding on the inside of the cover, and a liner on the inside of the padding. The inner bladder assembly comprises an inflatable bladder of an elastic substantially air-impervious material. A sheath is provided around the bladder for restraining expansion of the bladder when it is inflated thereby to reduce the outward pressure of the carcass and thus increase the dimensional stability of the ball.
None of the known basketballs or background patents discloses a basketball constructed as disclosed herein with an improved polyurethane cover. In addition no prior effort suggests that the combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed herein. In addition, no prior synthetic basketball provides the superior characteristics of the present invention.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects and advantages over the prior art through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, through the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and through the utilization of only readily available an conventional materials.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved basketball comprising an interior spherical bladder formed principally of synthetic butyl rubber with a thickness of about 0.82 millimeters; an intermediate layer of monofilament strands formed of a polymeric material such as Nylon, preferably Nylon 66 or Nylon/Polyester mixes and wound around the bladder to a thickness of between about 0.3 and 0.7 millimeters; an exterior carcass of molded natural rubber formed of two hemispheres with exteriorly projecting channels; and a plurality of polyurethane inserts formed with matted fibers of a polymeric material preferably Nylon or a polyester with a diameter of about 1 micron adhered to the exterior surface of carcass between the channels, the inserts having a thickness of about 1.8 millimeters.
It is another object of the present invention to improve the rebounding characteristics of synthetic basketballs.
It is another object of the present invention to improve the wear characteristics of synthetic basketballs.
It is a further object of the present invention to improve the feel or handling characteristics of synthetic basketballs.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to maximize the beneficial properties of basketballs while utilizing a less expensive cover of polyurethane rather than the finer grades of leather.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and application of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results could be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.